


【宁羞】抱一下

by sr1111101212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok, 高振宁/姜承録
Kudos: 6





	【宁羞】抱一下

姜承録低着头走那段不长不短的路

这一场满满当当的bo5打完 他竟破天荒觉得胜利的感觉有些失真 其实说白了只是普通的不能再普通的一场常规赛罢了 哪怕是在游戏界面里看到在对面的那个id时 他都没有那些所谓的心跳骤停或是操作变形 相较于平时 他连眼皮都没多眨一下 更别说会有什么旁人口中调侃出的莫须有的失落和寂寞

这些他都没有 

他只是 只是单纯觉得有些烦躁 觉得对面频繁抓上的那位打野 烦死个人

要说被针对也不是一天两天的事了 但被这个人如此义正言辞地针对确确实实还是第一次 于是他望着灰白色的游戏界面出神时 不自觉地想起那个他们曾经二打一切的时代 是了 他想起来 那个时代已经过去很久了

曾几何时他也曾天真地想过 他职业生涯中的第一位打野会是他唯一的一位打野 这样幼稚到没有边际的话 他确实也不曾对谁说起过 所以那个人知不知道呢

这不重要

但若把自己对这个人独特的占有欲 归结为天蝎座的性格使然 姜承録觉得也说的通

所以当他又一次被那个人抓死变成开局0/2的时候 他终于没忍住翻了个白眼 

烦死了 阿西吧 真的烦死了

再次上线以后来了脾气的亚托克斯打得更凶了 大灭开起来冲进人群里专砍对面ad出装的千珏 硬生生砍死两次才算出了心里憋着的那口恶气

你活该 他想

结局是3-2赢了对面 确实赢得不像坊间猜测的那般容易 他摘下耳机认认真真把哥哥送的戒指戴回手上 拿起杯子抿了一口咖啡 再向旁边看过去的时候 那里正坐着的是谁他想不起来了 但确实不是原先那个人了

于是姜承録起身 跟着队伍一起向舞台另一端走过去握手 那段说长不长说短不短的距离 他每迈一步心跳声都愈发震耳欲聋 白色的聚光灯落在舞台的一角 他隔着老远望到他想要见的那个人 背着光时身材轮廓一如既往的好 宽肩窄腰倒三角 只是站在对面五个人之中个子高的有些格格不入

他想 你果然还是站在我身边的时候最契合

但他也只是这么一想

走过去之后要大大方方地握手 这才是他心里横贯始终的想法

东北男人脸上没什么表情的时候 会因为身高加成而散发出强大冰冷且极具压迫力的气场 说是能把方圆十里的人都冻得不敢说话也不算夸张 毕竟在场九个人加起来都不一定打得过他 但姜承録心不在焉走到他面前抬起眼的时候 对上的却是那张熟悉的笑脸

怎么就只对我笑呢 

姜承録看到男人眼眸里柔软的光 比他们从前在海滩夜里放的烟火还要明亮 他不禁就晃了神 停下脚步半天没有下文 他们的视线对在一起 没人闪躲

高振宁朝他挑了挑眉 笑容里那些说不清道不明的情绪丝毫都没有藏匿 坦诚又从容地在两个人之间的空气中流淌 好像这样见面就是很稀松平常的一件事 可姜承録还是觉得似懂非懂

是什么呢 他很想问清楚 这究竟是什么呢

高振宁看面前的人仍是半点反应也无 不知道盯着自己的脸出神又在想些什么不着边际的事情 可这确实是姜承録的常态 尤其在面对上自己的时候 通常就是话说到一半魂儿却不知飘到哪儿去了 明明是在看着自己 却像是透过自己在看着别的什么 虚无缥缈的 高振宁觉得姜承録一直以来都想要抓住的 可他不说 他也就无从知晓

若是猜呢 

自信自负如他高振宁 也不是不能自以为是地猜个五六七八 但他不愿 哪怕对方是姜承録 他也不愿一厢情愿最后万一打了水漂 怪丢人的

于是高振宁主动去牵面前人的手握 肌肤相贴时姜承録回过神来 上海夏天潮湿的空气被空调吹凉 手心里没散去的汗让这个握手都变得格外黏腻 东北男人滚烫的手心贴在自己发冷的皮肤上 他后知后觉想起来从前的很多次握手 都不需要站起来走这么远 那比赛中没甚感受到的失落和寂寞此时此刻如同爆发的火山岩浆一般 从姜承録振动的左胸腔喷薄而出 苦涩又刺痛地钻入骨髓

他忽然就懂了 

年少时那些朦胧的触手可得的梦境里 那些他对于这个人的依赖和几近于偏执的占有欲 那些他一直以来想要抓住的 就是人类情感里最简单的那一个

也是最复杂的那一个

高振宁敏锐地捕捉到他眼睛里亮起来的光芒 是被切割打磨后的钻石 被他自己赋予了灵魂 叫嚣着 宣泄着 尖叫着要说给他听 于是高振宁妥协了 如果不是一厢情愿呢 他带着点侥幸心理地想

没有松开握着的手

“要抱一下再走么 筛哥”

他笑得无奈 声音很小但足够姜承録听到 想着错了就错了 错了也没什么 大不了他十八年后又是一条好汉

但姜承録没给他这个机会

“要的”

姜承録点了点头 神色认真地对上高振宁的双眸

“要宁 抱一下 才走”

——完——


End file.
